En la ribera de la Noche Plutónica
by salviohexia
Summary: Harry había hecho una visita al hospital para darles dulces a los niños enfermos que no podrían salir a las calles para pedirlos. Y aprovechando que estaba ahí, los niños le pidieron que les contara una historia de terror.


_**.**_

_**En la ribera de la Noche Plutónica**_

_**.**_

─«_"¡Profeta!" __─exclamé─, ¡cosa diabólica!"  
¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio!  
¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas,  
por ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo,  
dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén  
tendrá en sus brazos a una santa doncella  
llamada por los ángeles Leonora,  
tendrá en sus brazos a una rara y radiante virgen  
llamada por los ángeles Leonora!"  
Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."_»

Los niños se inclinaban hacia adelante, interesados, a escuchar el relato. Un joven llamado Harry había hecho una visita al hospital para darles dulces a los niños enfermos que no podrían salir a las calles para pedirlos. Y aprovechando que estaba ahí, los niños, muy astutos, le pidieron que les contara una historia de terror.

Fue una suerte que Harry llevara consigo un viejo libro en el bolsillo con algunos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe. Lástima que los niños no sabían quién era Poe. Pero eso no tenía importancia, lo que ahora los tenía a todo enganchados era ese Cuervo que torturaba al pobre hombre.

─«_"¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida  
pájaro o espíritu maligno! ─le grité presuntuoso─.  
¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche Plutónica.  
No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira  
que profirió tu espíritu!  
Deja mi soledad intacta.  
Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta.  
Aparta tu pico de mi corazón  
y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta."  
Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."_

»_Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo.  
Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado  
en el pálido busto de Palas,  
en el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto.  
Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia  
de los de un demonio que está soñando.  
Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama  
tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma,  
del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo,  
no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!_»

Si los enfermitos no hubieran estado tan absortos habrían aplaudido a la declamación.

─¿Así se acaba? ─preguntó uno. ─¿El Cuervo se quedó ahí para siempre?

─Así es ─asintió Harry, poniendo una cara de sabiduría intensa mientras cerraba dramáticamente su libro de gastadas pastas y hojas algo amarillentas.

─Y… ¿por qué podía hablar?, ¿por qué nada más decía "nunca más"? ─preguntó tímidamente una niña que jugueteaba con su cabello.

─Pues porque-

Pero Harry fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido. Era un cuervo que graznaba fuertemente al volar dentro de la habitación. Todos los presentes con menos de diez años ─o sea, todos menos Harry─ dejaron escapar un audible jadeo.

La salita de la biblioteca del hospital quedó en silencio, los niños observaban atentos al ave majestuosa que extrañamente se había posado en el hombro de Harry.

─¿Es tu cuervo? ─quiso saber un pelirrojo.

─No ─admitió Harry.

Algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas, pero las terminaron rápidamente. Las plumas negras le brillaban preciosamente, mas con sus malignos ojos oscuros parecía vigilar a todos.

─Será mejor que lo hagas salir ─volvió a hablar con nervios la niña rubia que jugaba con sus larga coleta─, si una enfermera viene y te ve con él te regañará.

─Ummm ─Harry se acarició un poco la barbilla─, no sé, creo que le tengo más miedo a este cuervo que a la enfermera. Porque sabrán que los cuervos son animales inteligentes, poderosos y peligrosos. Especialmente peligrosos.

Uno que otro niño y niña parpadeó unas veces.

─Ya, déjate de bromas ─rió el chico pelirrojo─. Es sólo un pajarraco.

Harry levantó ambas cejas.

─¿Sólo un pajarraco? ¿Qué dices a eso, mi amigo? ─le preguntó al ave mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el negro plumaje.

─Nunca más ─respondió el cuervo.

─…

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar: «¡AAAAAAHHH!», «EL CUERVO HABLÓ, ¡HABLÓ!», «HARRY NOS VA A EMBRUJAR A TODOS, ¡CORRAN!», «¡ES EL DIABLO!». Asustados, todos los niños salieron de la biblioteca como tropel, ni los que usaban muletas o silla de ruedas tuvieron dificultad en escapar.

Harry sonrió a su rubio acompañante.

─¿Cuántos años me dijiste que te tomaron para poder hablar?

─Lo intenté desde la primera vez que me transformé ─admitió Draco─, aunque por supuesto, muchos años (y uno que otro hechizo) de práctica fueron requeridos.

─Fue genial, pero eres malvado.

─Qué amable eres, pero no necesitas decirme cumplidos, sólo soy Slytherin. Y quería buena diversión en la Noche de Brujas.

─Sigues siendo malvado.

─Peor eres tú que aceptaste ayudarme ─Draco le dio una sonrisa triunfante.

─Sí ─suspiró Harry─, tienes razón. Pero con tan buenos incentivos no me pude negar… Cómo sea, ya vámonos, les dije a Ron y Hermione que los alcanzaríamos en la fiesta ─le recordó a Draco, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

Draco tomó el brazo de Harry y ambos desaparecieron con un CRACK apenas segundos antes de que cinco furiosas enfermeras entraran corriendo a revisar la biblioteca.

_**Fin**_

_«El Cuervo», Edgar Allan Poe._

_**.**_

* * *

_Hola. Si se ponen leer detalladamente, verán a mi OTP haciendo una aparición especial. Bueno, a lo mejor no tan detalladamente._

_Amo a Allan Poe, «El Cuervo» es de mis favoritos._

_Oigan, fandom en español de Harry Potter, les hago una petición que raya en la súplica de que si leen el fanfic, no les toma nada escribir un review, aunque sea sólo una carita «:D», «D:» para decir si les gustó o no._


End file.
